Icy cold
by Kiiwii
Summary: When Tohru gets kidnapped by a man named Yuki and sent to another world she is sold to a vampire named Kyo. TohruXKyo LEMON So enjoy and please don't forget to review! I finished!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS AN ALTERNATE REALITY! Just like into the dark, but different. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

The freezing cold air whipped around in front of Tohru's face. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it closer.

It was hard to see through the snow. The lampposts gave off light that just made everything look really hazy.

She wrapped her arms around herself and started to run. The wind grew a lot faster and stronger.

The snow stung Tohru's eyes. She pulled her hat over her red face. "Why didn't I ask Uo-chan drive me home?" Tohru asked herself.

Tohru was not the best runner, but Uo-chan was. When She asked to help Tohru in gym class Tohru turned her down.

A horse drawn carriage came into view. Wait a horse drawn carriage? In November?

Tohru squinted hard to catch more of it, but she couldn't. The snow was way too thick to see through.

She gasped as the horse drawn carriage came even closer. _Why did I gasp? _Tohru thought as she started to jog.

Tohru suddenly stopped. Her breathing sped up as the carriage came closer. It was only a couple of feet away.

Tohru couldn't move for some strange reason. She turned and saw the carriage stop next to her.

Tohru's heart pounded as she heard feet crunch in the snow.

_Run! Go! Move! _Tohru's senses screamed for her to get away. She jumped at the sound of the carriage door close.

Tohru tried, but she couldn't move from the ice cold position she was in.

Then the person came around. It was only a silhouette, so Tohru couldn't see their face. But from the shadows, Tohru could tell, it was undoubtedly male.

The man looked up at the lamppost and it shut off.

The strange man walked closer to her, which narrowed the chances of staying put. But Tohru still couldn't move. Tears fell down her face as she felt an icy cold hand touch her shoulder.

Tohru's adrenaline finally kicked in, and she ran off.

The man just got back into the carriage and took off after her.

Tohru's hot breath melted the snow on her jacket as she ran faster. Only a block more and she would be home. Then the carriage skid in front of her.

The door shot open and Tohru got pulled in.

**Ohh, suspenseful! Aren't you just dying to read the next one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS And i finally updated! I hate it when authors don't update for like three years, and i really don't want to become one of those so...**

**KagomeHigarashi -** No one is going to throw tomatoes at anyone! (grabs a bigger bucket of tomatoes) NOW WE CAN THROW TOMATOES AT EACH OTHER  
**Illusen52 -**Updating...  
**Kyofan55**- Updating...  
**Chiratsuku** -Updating...  
**Fan999123- **Updating...  
**Darkness 68 **- Updating...

* * *

Now to start writting, turn on the music, and ooh, i got an idea, but why don't i wait another couple days... jk enjoy.

* * *

Tohru tried to adjust her eyes so she could see what was sitting across from her. 

The lights outside the carriage flickered. Then the person let a lamp beside itself, and watched in terror as her kidnapper emerged from the darkness.

He had silver hair and purple eyes. They starred coldly at her. Wait, he is a boy, only a boy.

Then he eyes caught something else, a gag and ropes. Tohru smashed into the back of the carriage.

"So Tohru, what are you doing out so late, and in the bitter cold?" The boy asked. "Wait, how do you know my name?" Tohru asked in confusion. "Well, it's the rules, when a mortal is brought to the other realm by an immortal, then the mortal becomes that immortal's property." He said. His words had no emotion in them what so ever.

Tohru's huge snowy jacket, pants, hat, and scarf disappeared before her eyes. Her short skirt and tang top appeared. "Wait, how did you do that?" She stuttered, "And who are you?" "Me, oh my name is Yuki." He replied hastly. Then he smiled at her, "You're so pretty Tohru." He reached out his hand to touch Tohru's face. Tohru smackedit away.

Yuki smirked at her. Stories of kiddnapping flooded her mind.

Tohru had watched the news earlier to see if would stop snowing anytime soon, and she ended up watching a program about rape, kidnapping, abuse, and torture._Oh my, i don't want to land on a milkbox carton. My face would be staring out at people and then some little girl would pick it up and say, 'mommy mommy, she's pretty!' _(Me: Darn italics won't listen to me... oh sorry!) _Yes Tohru, you fell into a trap._

Before Tohru could respond to Yuki moving over to her, he wrapped his hands around her. "Let me go!" She screamed, flailing all around. Then Yuki pulled Tohru into a fierce kiss.

He quickly tied her arms up. Once he was sure they were tight enough, he put her bond arms around his head. "Please let me go." Tohru whimpered, as she pulled away from him.

Yuki pushed her back and smiled. "You're so weak, so helpless. That turns me on." Tohru's eyes lit up with terror. "It's okay, i'm not going to kill you, you wouldn't sell for as much." Yuki reasured."Sell?" Tohru squeaked.

Yuki's cold purple eyes, scanned down her feminine curves. She jumped over to the carriage door and pulled on it. "Help me!" She screamed, pulling harder on it, "Let me out!"

Yuki laughed, and in fright Tohru made her way back down to the seat across from Yuki. "Why me? You can't do this to me! Let me out! What do you mean by sell?" She asked, her questions just fell out of her mouth.

"Do you know the sacred tale of the blackmarket?" Yuki asked sarcastically. _Yeah mock me will you! _"Black Market?" She yelled. Then the carraige slowed down. "We're almost there." Yuki stated. "There? Where is there? Where are you taking me?" _Gees, I can't say anything. _"If you don't shut up, I will seriously gag you." Yuki said, picking up the the gag, and biting it slowly and softly.

"And I **_CAN_** do this, I own you Tohru, and that's the truth." Yuki spoke. Tohru bit her lip. Feelings of sorrow, loss, confusion, and pain flooded her mind. She kicked at the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Where are you taking me? Why are you doing this?" She asked. "Where are you taking me, why are you doing this?" Yuki mocked.

Tears flew down her face. Then the carraige stopped. "Tohru just be quiet, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Then the door opened up. "Ah, let's go." Yuki slowly got out of the car.

_Nope, no way I am not going to be humiliated, besides this is just a dream, I will be waking up soon!_ A huge man reached in the carraige and grabbed Tohru. "Let me go!" She screamed, "Let me go!" The man quickly gagged. She struggled, but her small body was easy to pull out of the carraige, especailly because her hands were bound together.

There was snow on the ground and when the cold air touched Tohru's soft flesh, she clenched her teeth. It was so. It felt like, getting soaked and running bare naked in December and in Alaska.

Then Tohru was pulled intoa room and thrown on the cold woodenfloor. A woman came over. "So you're that girl, Yuki has been talking about." Tohru quickly stood up. "Yes, you are pretty, butwill you lastthe nightwith one of these men, I doubt it. But you will still be a favorite, that's whyyou will sell for millions. We have to get you dressed darling!"

**Hahahaha, another cliff hanger. Sorry guys, i can't help it. Anyway remember to review, and i will remember to write... Oh and also, should i kill off weak little Tohru? JK i'll ask thatt question again in chapter 7.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, i thought i would surprise you with the next chapter earily! (yes EARLY, ten days early, please be greatful and review! Or else i won't update early EVER again...) HURAY! So i hope you like it and also, the next chapter is when Tohru gets sold, so see you next month guys! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

P.S. THANK YOU REVIEWERS... **

**WingsoftheShadowWolf- **I PROMISE VERY SOON IT GETS LEMONY FRESH!  
**Crazylovestory89- **Well, don't die, just review!

**FurubaForever16- **Well, thank you, I do try.

**Fruits Basket Obcessed-** You spelled Obsessed wrong, oh and it is a great story!

**Anyomus Reviewers- **Yes me and my damn cliffhangers…

Thank you, and I know that there are not many vampire fanfictions, ONE because once you get bitten, then you have to do the whole story, it's just annoying. Anyway, since I am an experienced writer, (I am publishing a story) I will do a transformation…Yuki and Kyo kinda switch personalities, I mean Yuki is kinda like Akito and Hatsuharu is kinda like Yuki, and Kyo, he is kinda moody, I mean he likes Tohru, but…well your going to have to keep on reading, don't you?

And all those reviewers, which I don't want to write to (Nothing personal, I just did the whole chapter and then the reviewers thank you…MY HANDS HURT! AND I STILL HAVE TO EDIT…whaaaaa!)

**

* * *

**

Tohru was confused, what did that strange woman mean? Then a man grabbed Tohru's bound arms and pulled her into another room. So many doors surrounded them. The men forced her through a door and then Tohru screamed, "Where are you taking me?" But the men did not answer.

Then Tohru's eyes caught a very frightening sight. Five girls were chained up to the wall. They all looked like dolls; they had innocent powder white faces, and clothing that looked dollish.

"They are humans!" She screamed, "How can you do this with a clear conscious?" She jerked around, and then was thrown into a warm room, in front of Yuki's feet.

"Well, not all of them are humans, some are elves and mermaids, you know," "What? How can you do this?" She asked with horror. "Well, I do what I please, you know anything that I like. And tonight all those girls will follow some pathetic sex driven pervert all the way home to his bedroom, and then die in his bed by morning." "What?" She screamed, "This is inhuman!"

"Well, we are not exactly humans," He said, coming closer to Tohru, who was on her knees. "Tonight you will be the highlight of the show, you will sell hundreds more then all those other girls. Maybe because you have the mark." Yuki smiled. "The mark?" Tohru asked afraid of what he meant.

She looked to an open door and saw a girl fighting off one of the staff members, apparently she didn't appreciate the whole, I'm being sold thing either.

_'How much would they pay for me?' _Tohru thought, _'Would they trade, or do a deed, or am I going to be sold with cash? Who was I going to be sold to? Only perverts and fags would actually buy a girl.' _

Then all the doors around Tohru locked. The ropes around her wrists disinagrated.

Yuki sat down at a desk in front of a fire place, which was lit. "Sit down." He commanded, motioning to a chair in front of him. "No." Tohru growled. "Okay then, suit yourself." Yuki smiled. Tohru did not feel comfortable at all, and she did not take orders.

Then a man with white and black hair sat beside Yuki. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hatsuharu." He said. (Me: Let me tell you one thing, I LOVE HATSUHARU…that is all)

"Too bad we need to sell you, we could have had some fun in bed." Hatsuharu remarked. Tohru shuttered at the fact that Hatsuharu actually wanted to have sex with her. GROSS. (Me: Not so gross if I, Oops, I'm sorry, hehe blush OH WHY DO YOU KEEP READING THESE DANG THINGS IN PERENTHESIS? sorry... )

Hatsuharu then stood up and then ventured over to Tohru. He smiled as he picked up some of her hair. "So nice." He thensmelled it. "Hatsuharu you damn fool, get your ass over here, you're scaring her!" Hatsuharu disappeared, and then reappeared next to Yuki. Hatsu wouldn't keep his eyes off of Tohru.

"You've got a birthmark on your back right? Well, it actually looks like an abnormally large tattoo, but it does look like red butterfly wings, right?" Yuki asked. "Yes." Tohru replied. Yuki smiled even wider.

"Your mother, the red butterfly gave you all her power when she died; and you now have the mark of the butterfly." Yuki said, flicking something off his desk. "So the one who breaks you, will inherit your power, well I mean he will be able to control you."

"Breaks?" Tohru stuttered. "Yes, the man who deflowers you." Yuki tried to make it more clearer. "Deflowers me, then that means," "Yes," Yuki turned to Hatsu. "Aren't humans stupid?" "Yeah, whatever you say Yuki." Hatsuharu said, obviously not paying any attention what-so-ever.

"So anymore questions?" Yuki turned back to Tohru. "You are sick men!" She cried. "Shut up!" Yuki growled. "No! I will not be silenced!" Tohru yelled, "You do not own me!" "Oh no?" He asked. A legal document appeared in front of Tohru. It was 100 real, he did own her!

"And if you even try to escape, my men will be on you faster then flies on a two month old dead animal that has been out in the sun."

"No one will buy me!" Tohru yelled. "Oh, I beg to differ! Your brown hair, amber eyes, the mark, you even have some nice curves. Except your tits are small." Tohru glared at Yuki. "Anyway, that's the kind of things people look for when they are shopping for a human girl. You will be the hottest item here. Yes, we WILL get many bids on you, I promise."

Tears fell down Tohru's face as she fell into the leather chair.

* * *

**So did you all enjoy it? Don't worry, the KyoXTohru lemon is coming up soon! So don't worry. Okay and please remember to review! **

Sorry it's so short, my hands REALLY REALLY HURT! Time to go to bed and dream up the next chapter...ZzZzzZzz


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is chapter 4. I am so happy, i only have, one, two, many chapters to go.**

**

* * *

**

**So, i think i will be a day early just to annoy you guys! . Now i don't have to early update next time! Sorry you, my evil side got out. So anyway, thank you all for reviewing! I can't believe i got 31, or 32, i think it is 31, anyway i still can't believe that i got so many reivews. See, it takes alot of wit and risks to write a chapter, and writers are very smart and cool!**

**

* * *

**

**Hahhaa, sorry guys, i couldn't help but brag, thank you all for reviewing. (p.s. my head isn't that big...)  
So thanx to you...  
**  
kyo-kitty- Thank you, i do actually like this fic, and p.s. i love your name!  
Fruits Basket Obcessed- thank you so much, i do try hard, and i'm not saying that to mak my head expand in size. Thank you!  
WingsoftheShadowWolf- Yes, it is updation! Weeeeee  
KagomeHigarashi- I am trying so hard to make them larger, but i seriously can't without shooting out another cliffhanger.

To the anyomus reviewers, Thanks you guys, but seriously, please get an account so i can address you all properly.

**

* * *

**

Now, on to the story!

* * *

"Stop crying, or else you'll have red eyes, and if you do you'll sell for less." Tohru only cried louder. "Besides, we don't even know who is going to buy you. Some just like to buya girl to show off, like a trophey, others need servants, and the others want sex slaves." Yuki grinned deviously. 

"Now Tohru, let's get you cleaned up so you could be shown off and passed around." Then a large television screen emerged behind Tohru.

"So, Tohru Honda, sixteen years old," As Yuki was speaking the information came up on the screen. "Weight?" His eyes scanned her body. "One forty?"

"One hundred fifteen." She snapped. "Even better, the skinnier you are, the more you'll sell for. Height 5" 3' hair brown, amber eyes. And we need a picture of you." There as a flash.

Tohru's picture found its way on the screen. "Okay, i think that's it." Yuki said, sighing. "Wait, i think you forgot a little something." Hatsuharu mentioned.

"Oh yeahI remember now!" (me: Hmm, this story is getting interesting. Hey guys i kinda messed up the characters,Akito should be Yuki, Kyo should be Hatsuharu, andHatuharu should be Kyo, see how confusing it is?)

"People here are real picky, so we would like to know, are you a virgin?" Tohru gasped at the obsurdity of that question.

"Excuse me? You bastards have no right to know that." "Hatsuharu!" Yuki turned to Hatsuharu. "Check if she is or not." Hatsuharu licked his lips. "What are you," "My pleasure."

Tohru got up and stumbled over the chair, then she fell. Hatsuharu smirked at the scared girl.

She shot up and banged her back against the wall. He was amused and didn't wait anytime. "Don't!" Tohru screamed, "You better get away from me!"

Hatsuharu grabbed Tohru's wrist and pinned her to the wall.She struggled and he pushed her arm into the wall harder. Tohru cried out in pain.

"Now let's see." Hatsuharu slipped off her skirt and let it fall to her ankled. He smiled at her cute little blue underwear.

She tried to get loose, but he put more pressure on her wrists and shewhimpered in pain.

"Quit moving and i'll loosen my grips." Hatsuharu put his hand down her panties, and he pulled at the elastic waistband. Yuki's eyes never left Tohru's body

"S-stop it! I-i'm a virgin." Hatsuharu rolled his eyes and left go of her. "You will be extremely popular tonight," Yuki said, "I may even bid on you."

Hatsuharu roughly grabbed Tohru's chin and pulled her into a kiss.

Tohru tried to pull away. "Hatsuharu, no testing her!" Yuki growled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist Yuki." Haru walked back over to Yuki.

"Perfect, now go get a make up artist!" Yuki commanded, standing up. "Tohru, if you would have answered the damn question then you wouldn't have been touched in that way." Tohru cringed as he came closer.

"Tohru, you're getting sold tonight, and if i were you, i would be terrified. In a few minutes you will be forced to follow some guy home. And sometimes a bunch of guys will buy a girl. Can you imagine that? Ten clumsy men with a weak little virgin? But if you were to stay with me, I promise i would go slow with you. But in a year or two, i will have to sell you." Yuki grabbed onto Tohru, whose skirt was still around her ankles.

"I'm not going to be sold, you can't, you won't! I will not follow one man, let alone ten." Tohru tried to pick her skirt up, but Yuki didn't let her.

"Oh, so you think you are brave huh?" he said, against her ear. "Well you will be sold, and when your new master gets tired of you, he'll drop you back over here, and i'll have you. But i won't be slow with you."

Tohru tried to back away, but that wall was there. "Oh you know you want it, you know you want someone to go ruff with you." He licked her kick and then the door flew open. The problem was what Tohru thought was a wall, was actually a door, and it flung her into Yuki's arms.

"Yuki? What the hell are you doing? You said no testing!" "Shut up Hatsuharu, i was just explaining something to her, and i think i got my point out." Then twowoman came through the door.

One pushed Tohru into a chair. "Darling you are so beautiful." Tohru's clothing disappeared and she was left with under garments on. She tried to cover herself the best she could.

Yuki and Haru sat on the couch in front of her, and weren't planning on moving. "Okay, curl her hair in a couple places, put some light make up on her. Straighten everything that's not curled, put a light colored foundation on, and cut her bangs shorter and on a soft angle. The makeup appeared on Tohru.

The other woman made a clothing rack appear and she pulled out a red silk dress, and it was almost see-through. (me: i am so tired and my hands hurt, typing fast is really easy but my allergies are killing me so it is hard to type, yes pitty me.)

"Here." The woman threw the dress at Tohru, then she threw her a red bra and underwear at her. "Change." "In front of those perverts? Or...you? I don't think so."

"Here, let me help you." Hatsuharu stood up. "No!" Tohru outbursted, "I can do it." She turned her back to them and put the clothing on.

Tohru hadn't noticed that the dress had a cut going up the side, and the back showed off her birthmarked wings perfectly.

"You sure that that dress isn't backwards?" Hatsuharu asked. Yuki slapped him. (me: Hatsuharu was implying that the cut was suppose to be over her crotch... god i love hatsuharu.)

"You look so hot, and now we must leave." Yuki practically dragged Tohru with him.

He dragged her across the floor while she was sitting. "Tohru stand up!" Yuki commanded.

"No! You are selling me, there is no dignity or respect in this matter." She twisted and turned to try andmake him let go. "Come on Tohru, is it so bad to be owned by someone?" Tohru did not answer.

Then she took off her snowboats and hurled them at Yuki. He ducked and pulled her closer.

"Would you cut it out? You are acting like a stubborn mule, just like you all, women." "What do you think? I want to be sold or something?" I am seriously going to escape!" She screamed.

He started to laugh. "Tohru!" He laughed harder. "This isn't a frigging fairy tale, there is no escape, and no one will save you. Not some Prince Charming on a noble stead, or even the jolly green ogre, no, you are going to be fucking sold! You have died and started a new life, so forget about the old one."

* * *

Okay guys, so that was it, the chapter was longer but i shortened it cause it tooktoo long, and it was getting annoying. And i need to start that other story Brooke asked me to write! Love you all, remember to review!

P.s. if i get close to 60 reviews i will review early.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so check it out, this is the LEMONY Chapter, and once this chapter is finished, there is even more lemony fresh stuff! Anyway, i decided to update earlier cause guess what, i can! And you reveiwers have been so nice to me with your reveiws. Even though i am some lazy writter who is a minor and a slight perve, but hey isn't everyone? Not lazy, the only lazy ones are the ones who don't review.**

**

* * *

**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO...**

**Kyolover13-**Yes, it is coming!  
**KagomeHigarashi-** Yeah, they are a little too short and it annoys me so much that i can't make it too detailed.  
**Darkness68-**Okay then, please tell your friends about my story, i really like it when people read my litterature, and also, i can't post two chapters at the same time and both early, theni would have to update extra late, you catch my drift?  
**CrYstalBLUe89-** hhhmm, i don't think there is any Hatori, maybe i can put him in as a man servant or something. (a man servant is another name for body guard.)

**Fruits Basket Obcessed-** Because of you i am updating earlier! thank you!

**Anynomus reviewers,** Well obviously Tohru is getting sold tonight, I emailed you, yeah your right, haru is pretty much black all the time, well you don't have to wait anylonger, cause here is KYO!

**

* * *

**

(Me: Cracks Knuckles, "alright, now to type.") 

"I hate you Yuki!" Tohru screamed. "I don't care." He pulled her outside and to a large limo.

"Get in." He barked. She got in and sat down.

Girls surrounded her, they all looked so beautiful, so innocent. Tears welled up in her eyes. Haru appeared next to her. "Don't cry or else you'll wreck your make up."

She turned to him. "Please, don't let anyone buy me."

Haru sighed, no girl had ever acted like her, they almost always obeyed. "Alright, fine, once a man pays for a girl, if they suddenly disappear they don't get their money back. You catch my drift?" "Yes, so i escape in the parking lot."

"No," Haru said, "In the morning, you must escape in the morning because if they come back, we have to refund them their money."

"So i have to," Tohru paused, "But that's the thing i am trying to avoid!" "Well, that's the only suggestion i can give, besides if you escape at night, you'll freeze to death. It goes below zero here, and also you're wearing a silk dress."

"But then my magic will be his, and i'll be under his power, Haru i won't be able to escape." "Then resist him."

"Resist? Haru i don't know how to do that, this world is strange to me, and i don't want to be hurt, abused, or raped." "It's not rape if you're willing." The door slid open and everyone filed out.

The cold air hit Tohru's skin like knives, it hurt so much, but it looked like the other girls were suffering even more. One even passed out.

Tohru looked up, ahuge building towered over her, and at the top bright letters shown, 'GIRLS FOR SALE!'

Yuki walked over to her and grabbed her wrists, "You better not try and escape, or else." "I won't." Tohru replied, with a blank expression on her face.

Yuki then turned to Hatsuharu, "What did you do, tame her or something?" "I made her shut up, and it was about time, i thought my head was going to explode on the way here."

"I hope you didn't beat her, then she won't sell for much." Yuki then forced all the girls inside the building.

It was a casino, betting, such a vile game. There was a stage in the back, and that's where the girls were being lead to.

Tohru looked around, males, females and creatures were all around, maybe she would see her future master through the crowd.

Then she looked ahead, some of Yuki's henchmen were putting collars around girls' necks. "Tohru!" Yuki pushed Tohru into Hatsuharu, and Hatsuharu held her in place.

Yuki had a red collar in his hands, and he slowly put it on her. She struggled to get away. "Now now...calm down, it's just an ownership collar." He fastened it, it was really tight. "Can you breath?" Yuki asked. "No." Tohru growled. "Good!"

Tohru must have zoned out for a couple minutes because she noticed that girls were in bird cages, well that's what the cages looked like. People circled them, poking touching, grabbing, it was like a zoo.

The girls held onto the bars, crying andwhimpering. "YOU BASTARDS!" She yelled. They turned to her, but then in seconds they went back to 'browsing'.

Yuki grabbed her wrists and pulled her to the stage, the curtains where drawn so no one could see them setting up.

"I can't wait to show you the first girl who gets sold tonight, she'll be so beautiful, so innocent, and then i'll show you the slime ball who bought her, the man she will die under. Do you understand me?"

Tohru tried not to start shaking, or cry, or even let out a tiny whimper, then he would get the satisfaction of her being terrified.

"Do you... understand me?" Yuki said firmer, trying not to let out his rage on the girl. Still no answer. Snap! "ANSWER ME!" "Yes, I do."

"Yes, yes, you will be a good little pet for some ugly goblin; andi can't wait to see your face when i yell sold."

"Okay, this is human number 46, Miss Tohru Honda, She's sixteen, weighs one hundred and ten pounds, and guess what guys, she's a virgin." The men rioted.

A man in the shadows licked his lips and disappeared.

"Oh yes, and she wants to be touched so badly. She also has the mark of the butterfly!" Yuki said, turning Tohru around. Everyone gasped and started to chat amoungst themselves.

"Should i start the bidding at four thousand diamonds?" "4000!" "5000!" "6000!"

"One million diamonds!"A ugly trollroared. "Going once!" _Oh no. _"Going twice!" _Here it comes. _"So," "Wait!" There was silence. "Two million diamonds."

"Two million diamonds folks, two million diamonds? SOLD!"

Tohru was taken backstage.

(me: yes, now i can finally stop saying, you're going to be sold, you're going to be sold, you're going to be sold. Cause i know that pissed you all off as well as it did me.)

A young man with brown eyes, red hair, and a distressed look on his face walked up the steps. He looked calm and collected, but Tohru was a wreck. His skin was white and he had a black flowing cape around him.

"So Kyo, long time no see huh?" Yuki said, glaring at his friend. "I must say your taste is quite exquisite." "Yes,i know, i could smell perfect blood anywhere." He smiled, exposing two large fangs.

Tohru lost her balance, and Hatsuharu caught her. "Oh, did i scare you young one?" Kyo asked. "Oh well, let me introduce myself, I am Kyo."

Vampire. Dangerous. Stay away. Blood. Death. Die. Ground. Evil. "NO! Get, get away from me, she struggled to get away from Haru.

"She's not that obedient, but you can definatly teach her."

"Whatever, oh and Yuki, i am going to have to pay you tomorrow, i didn't expect to pay two million diamonds for a very plain girl." Yuki snapped a leash onto her collar and Kyo put his hand out for it.

It took a moment, but Haru put the chain into Kyo's hand.

* * *

**Okay, i didn't want to do it, but the next chapter, Chapter six is the part with the Lemon, since i am abaka i am going to put another chapter on, oh well, i thought i would be nice and spoil you guys. **

**Besides, many readers said that they wanted a lemon, and i can't refuse, BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE AGAIN I NEED SOMEWHERE CLOSE TO 60 reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5 continued

**So, i am a total complete baka, and here is the lemon, man I AM TOO NICE!**

**

* * *

**

Kyo smiled, "Come on Tohru, let's go." He pulled her outside to his carriage. Two black horses stood in front, impatiently waiting.

Once they where both inside and the door was closed, the horses took off.

A dim lantern hung from the roof. Tohru cruched up into the opposite corner that Kyo was in. Her friend Hana had told her all about the dark demons called vampires, sucking the blood of humans to stay alive, sleeping by day, and they knew no good.

"Do I scare you that much?" Kyo asked softly. Tohru winced as Kyo came closer, pressing her into the wall of the carriage. He leaned even loser, pulling her down on her back.

To prevent her from falling, he slid his hand down her side. She squeaked. "Shh, my castle isn't far away, it won't be long." Kyo held her arms down and lightly kissed her cheek and slowly made his way down to her neck.

_Oh great, i'm alone, in a dark carriage, with a vampire, who feeds on girls for entertainment._

Kyo kissed her neck, and ever so gently, sucked on the skin, careful not to break it. "Don't worry, i'm not going to kill you." Then his mouth landed on hers and gently forced his tongue inside the hot wet cavern.

"You're a very obdient girl Tohru, Yuki was wrong, what an baka he turned out to be. Anyway, you will never have to see him again, because you will like living with me. And when i do touch you, you need to relax."

Kyo touched the wings on her back. "Tonight i will be your first lover, the breaker, the tamer, and your master. You will remember the pleasure as well as the pain. Oh yes, i will pull so many screams from your lungs tonight.

"No!" Tohru screamed,"Get off me, NO!" She tried to kick him off, but in one swift move he held her legs open. He sat up and pulled the chain, which forced her to sit up.

They kissed and then Kyo threw her back down, he had her trapped under him. He twirled his finger in one of Tohru's curles and then bent down to smell her hair, fruity.

With his other hand, he felt her thighs, then he bent down and licked her cleavage where the dress was not covering. Kyo strattled her and quickly shut the latern.

It was pitch black, Kyo slid her panties to the side and slid a finger inside to touch her clit. She moaned, "No...no don't." He pushed his middle finger in, gently, slowly. Tohru's back arched.

"You're not relaxed." Kyo said. He nibbled on her eartip, wanting so badly to pierce it with his fangs.

He pushed his finger in deeper, Tohru grabbed onto Kyo's cape. With pleasure in this, he moved his finger in and out. Her hips rocking back and forth against the movement, Tohru's breathing raging in her lungs.

Her dress was bunched up around her waist, and Kyo took the libertly of putting another finger in her. Then he reminded her again, "Relax." It was more like a breath then a word.

His tongue slithered down her skin, as his fingers kept working on her, he stopped.

Tohru sighed as he took his fingers out of her, she quickly sat up, feeling quite embarrassed. Then the carraige came to a stop. "We're home." He said, standing up. He opened the door and the cold air rushed over Tohru.

"Come on."

Kyo took her hand and led her outside. A huge mansion was in view. Tohru gasped as a cold hand slide across her waist and pulled her to a warm body.

"Just relax."

* * *

**Okay, remember to review, and if you don't, then i will think that not many people like this story and i will discontinue it. And also, this is not the end of the story, there is even MORE lemony stuff to come. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6ish.

* * *

OMG! I love you all! I got sooo many reviews and so many new reviewers, and now i am updating. Let me tell you that my wish is to have 100 reviews, that would be sooooo cool! anyway now to the thank yous! **

**KagomeHigarashi-** Your welcome for the extra chapter, i mean i didn't want you guys to wait until next month...

**WingsoftheShadow Wolf**- YEAH! HURAY LEMONS!

**anime airi13**- Yes, i am making many chapters, I hope, and i am so glad you are speechless, hopefully in a goodway. Finally TORHU is put in her place HAHAHAHAHAHAHA :choke: Sorry, but come on, a girl lands in a house with gorgeous men, and what does she do?Act all weird...like... okay next reviewer!

**4everINdarkness**- Don't worry, this story will not be in forever darkness, hehe, sorry really reallybad comedy.

**LunaGoddessOf Foxes**- I LOVE VAMPIRE FICS! there are like none of them and in once in a blue moon you will come across one, but it'll be all crappy, you have to look hard to find REALLY GOOD ones!

**Safferon**- Wow, you like reviewed...alot...COOL! You like it, yes i did my job as a writter!

**Fruits Basket Obcessed**- I'm sooooooo sorry about your cold, but i couldn't write right away, cause i got frigging writers block, and then my mind wandered over gravitation, i sure love yaoi, and then i realized i had to edit my story, and keep finishing these reviews! My story is a source of entertainment huh? YES! I DID IT! FINALLY A STORY THAT GOT MORE THEN SEVEN REVIEWS!(my story flight to Kalamek island got 7 reviews and i got upset cause that was my first fiction. But then i took it off cause it wasn't worth it!)

**craZhead191**- Yes, more please! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**kimonoprincess**- gees, how fast did you type your review? it's like all creepy like, anyway i am glad it is one of your favorites, i will definatly continue!

**Aya Hinata**- Mmm, when i came across your review i broke out laughing! If you are allied with yuki, i've got kyo. And you've got Haru huh? They're gonna kidnap me:Pervy grin: NOOOOO DOn'T FEED ME BRUSSLE SPROUTS, THEY ARE LIKE ICKY TO THE MAX! Hmm, akito, i love that idea, now my life goal is NOT to update ever again! JK! X)I would never dream about that, i mean, yeah, okay well i gotta go now SO now to other peoples...

**Anyonmus**- (damn i spelled it wrong, or did i?) i love you guys, thank you so much, cliffhangers rule, thank god i can stop saying you're going to be sold tohru, and stop watching Drake and Josh, (a totally unreal show about divorse and remarriage same thing with Life with derrik, such a mockery.) I LOVE YOU ALL! Yes, a very unique story, that i hope i will get 100 reviews.

DEAR ANGRY REVIEWER! YOU ARE SO MEAN! I HATE YOU! Please make nice reviews while i force Kyo and Tohru to make love. Yes, um, please don't yell at me, and i am SO sorry about WRITTERS BLOCK!

Hey, do you guys even read these responses?

* * *

Alright guys, so this story is warming up! I mean i can barely type it, see Kyo and Tohru get into a fight (chapter 8), Haru helps Torhu out of a very sticky situation (chapter 9) Yuki gets what he always wanted (chapter 10) Chapter 11? It may live on, it may stop, what do you think my faithful reviewers? 

And this chapter is dedicated to my friend who can never read this story, even thou she is aching to. Crap, if she reads that sentence, she'll know it's me! Oh well. I tried... NOW TO THE STORY, I HOPE!

* * *

"Just Relax." 

'Just Relax? JUST RELAX How in gods name can i relax?' Tohru thought, screaming inside.

"This is where I live, it's not haunted or crap, it's just a bit drafty, but i kinda like it that way." Silence. "Well, let's go in."

"No, i don't feel,"

"Safe? Don't worry Tohru, you're safe." 'Liar.'

"Come on, its freezing out here, I should help you get...warmed up." Kyo said, with a seductive smile.

Kyo slowly escorted Tohru into his mansion. It wasn't much warmer inside, but the huge heavy curtains kept the cold out.

"My room is on the fourth floor, third door to the right." There was an awkward silence. "Why don't you go get ready?" Kyo asked, breaking it. "But, what should I get ready for?" Tohru asked meekly, as if she didn't know.

"Tohru," Kyo put his arms on her shoulders. "You know what i want, don't you want to please your master? Now go, i'll be up in a minute." He turned her towards the stairs and gave her a small push.

"Why me?" She turned to him. "Why did you have to buy me? I am NOBODYS SEX TOY!" Tohru yelled.

"Hey," Kyo grabbed onto her. "let me tell you something, this is my castle, and I run it! Hey let me tell you something funny, you may get a kick out of this, my last girl said that Hatsuharu was going to rescue her or something. Or he said she was going to escape. Well, that night she escaped, but then the next night, when i was walking through the swamps, i saw her skull, in a werewolves mouth. Human girls are so niave." 'That damn Hatsuharu.'

Tohru closed her eyes.

"Okay then, i'll take you to my room." Torhu opened her eyes to see Kyo smiling wickedly. (Me: Hey Alexis, pass me the popcorn! I love suspense!) "Come one!" Kyo grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs.

"Kyo, I...I can't do this!" "You don't have to do anything, I'll do most of the work."

Kyo opened a door and led Tohru in. "Come on." He closed the door and then locked it. Kyo grabbed tohru's leash and pulled her up into a hard kiss that made her lips sting, then she fell back.

"Get up..." He smiled, exposing his fangs. "...Unless you want it on the floor." Tohru got up and leanned on the bed post. "You know," Tohru felt intoxicated everytime Kyo stepped closer. "You know...you didn't actually fight me off in the carrage." He took off his cape and dropped it. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

He came closer and put his hand underneath her dress to touch her. "ARe you ready?" He went to kiss her.

"I can't do this, please don't make me, i'm not ready yet." Ignoring Tohru's words, Kyo went for her lips again, and claimed them as his own. As tears trailed down Tohru's cheeks, he licked them away.

Not wasting any time, Kyo pulled the dress over her head, he smiled as he unclasped her bra and let her breasts show themselves. Then he slid off her underwear.

Kyo gently laid the girl down on the bed, he hungered for her, hungered for her body.

His mouth closed around her nipple, his tongue rolling around it slowly. "You taste good Tohru." Kyo said, removing his clothes.

Then Tohru thought about all the girls Kyo had been with. Was Tohru to be treated as a toy used only for his pleasure?

"You aren't relaxing." Kyo said coldly.

Then when he saw her facial expression, his softened. "Nervous Tohru?" "Yes." "Well, let me wash away your fears then." HE said, wiping more tears off her face.

Kyo cupped Tohru's breasts, moving his hands all over them, massaging, pinching, toying. His lips skimmed over her skin to her lips. She moaned in his mouth when his hand found its way to her crotch.

He stuck his finger in and out of her, every time trying to go deeper. "That's it..." He cooed before kissing her deeply, their tongues entangling.

His hardness pressed against Tohru's leg. Then he removed her hand from her wetness andkissed her harder. Her eyes shot open, knowing what was going to happen next.

Kyo rolled over on his back and picked up Tohru. He pulled her up and put her on his hardness. She felt the tip press at his enterence and then it went in. "OH GODS!" She screamed, as he pushed her up and down, he went faster and harder everytime. Then his hot seed flowed inside her.

Tohru gasped at that disgusting and startling feeling. Then he took Tohru off and pulled her on his chest. His eyes went red, and then bit into Tohru's neck, drinking his fill, and then letting her rest.

He smiled with his bloody fangs,as he brushed the hair out of her face. "Tohru, you did well." Tohru looked up at Kyo, instead of feeling incredibly weak, and dying she didn't, she actually started slowly regaining her strength. "Haruuu." She mummbled, Kyo couldn't hear her, he was too overwhelmed in passion...

A dark figure was out side, watching the two have sex, then it disappeared.

* * *

**So, you guys like! Have a happy Halloween and don't eat too much candy and die. Except for **kyonkichi05**, who apparently read my story. Thanks alot Alexis! Grrrrrrrrr. You're a naughty girl for reading my M rated fanfiction you BAD TEENAGER! BAD GO TO YOUR ROOM! (Alexis: Onigirigirl, shut up, we're the same age.)**

**SO REVIEW AND DON'T GET EGGED BY THE HIGHSCHOOL AND UNPUBESENT BOYS! **


	8. Chapter 7

"Okay then! This is cool, i got to Chapter 8, i think, " Looks around and then finds the live preview. "Yeah i'll call this chapter 7ish, oh crap, now i need to like find the reviewers names... Okay gott em"

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**posion-arrow**- NOOOOO! Brooke, you read my fanfiction. Crap, now this is bad. I don't like Tohru all that much either, and she should die. (hey i wonder if michaela read this, cause everyone i know and their grandma read it!)

**anime airi13**- Yes WOW! And it is gettin good, that is for me to know and you to find out anime airi! And ur happy that it is a mystery right, touche! (sorry, even thoughi take french i don't know how to spell that word... "BROOKE MICHAELA, HOW DO YOU SPELL TOUCHE? THERE IS AN ACCIENT ON THE 'E' RIGHT!")

**kimonoprincess**- I will try to update soon, and i also want to know what happens next, i mean i kinda got an idea, but i am on a shaky bridge on how to end it...

**kyonkichi05**- Maybe i shouldn't of made you that account, anyway HAHAHAHAHAHA YEAS! You don't have popcorn, omg weeeeeeeee, when ur a kid and you gotta go weeeeeeee but u aint got? DAMN YOU ICECREAM COME TO MY MOUTH, HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME! (family guy...duh!) And also now you are a pirate, huh swabie? Oh well, and i am NOT telling you what happens next, you'll have to wait like everyone else : ) Tony! Shigure-sama out! Oh shit now i have to watch Anime Guy, IF YUKI WERE GAY, I'D SHOUT HURRAY! (alright, none of you reviewers will understand that, so stop thinking about what it means and keep reading.)

**Fruits Basket Obsessed**- Your welcome for the note! I like to respond also, i am a very responsive person. (Tony-chan: no you aren't. me: SHUT UP TONY! Tony-chan: why the hell are you callin me tony?) Yes, i am glad you feel better, and also I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS, expessially if i give em, not if they are on me. Oh gees, now i sound mean, but this teenage girl is not mean. (Tony-chan: Liar, you are so mean. me: I am going to strangle you child! Tony-chan: ur watchin that if yuki were gay amv thing right? me: yup) I am so happy you can't wait for the next chapter, me niether, i mean it's locked in my brain, i just need to sleep a couple days, and then binge, then hang with Michaela. (Tony-chan: u bi freak. Me: strangle strangle death. X . X) I am pretty much over my writters block, now that i have no more disturbances.(tony-chan) I can finally write in peace. ( Unknown ANNOYING voice: OooohooohooOOOoohooohoo I am the ghooooost of Tony-chan! Me: Great, now i have to deal with you for an eternity.) Okay then, that was weird, i hope you enjoy!

**Ki-chanluvsYuki**-So you reviewed huh? YEAH! I got another reviewer, that is so cool! Anyway i'm glad you like my story and on the short side, enjoy! I mean yeah! P.s. i love Yuki too Ki-chan, and Kyo, and Hatsuharu, and Akito, practically every character from fruits basket (guys only) Esspecially Shigure. That's how i got my nickname, Gure-sama, or shigure, whatever. Cause my friends think i am a pervert, and they came up with it at lunch time. kyonkichi05, and posion-arrow, there is also coffeeconspiracy or something like that, yeah alot of my friends have names on fanfiction, and you kno when they found out my name they schreeked and kyonkichi05 kept callin me a pervert and taking quotes from the earlier chapter. Yeah, that made no sence, but i felt like writing LONG thank you's and telling everyone how weird i am, so disreguard everything and read the chapter. THANX FOR THE REVIEW!

**CaptainLidya**- Cool, ur new here or something like that...YEAH! Igot another one! So anyway, you are speechless? Well it is good to be speechless sometimes because then... wait what kind of speechless. Like angry happy surprised, well of course you are surprised but... ARGH! I am gonna gooooooooooooooooooooo!

**midnight 1987**- Yes, the story is gettin filled with suspence... hehehe, well now that he bit her, well u'll have to see...

Annoymus people, SUP! Thanks, sup thanks sup!

* * *

And now to the story... (WARNING, THIS IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC, SO IF YOU ARE NAMED ALEXIS THEN YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS...AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING!)

* * *

(Me: Scans through folder, hmm. Is this it? No. How about, no. OOH! I found it! The whole story, well not the whole story, just this chapter. Alright, now, oh crud, where was i? Looks back to the story, alright i got it.) 

Tohru awoke finally, looking down at the top of Kyo's chest. She quickly jumped off the bed, and then noticed that she was naked. She gave a squeak and grabbed the bed sheet off of Kyo. She then noticed he was naked. She starred at his body in amazement.

His skin was creamy white, and a beautiful figure. Perfect muscles, perfect hair, perfect everything, she just wanted to go back and rest her head on the softly breathing man.

Tohru walked over to the bed, then backed up quickly and fell into a chair. "What am i thinking?" She whispered, "He practically raped me last night."

Then she looked over to the door, and ran over to it. She pulled on it, but it would not open. She whimpered and slid down the door. "No, how could this be happening to me." Then she looked at the key hole.

Kyo must have the key. She looked over to his clothes and ran over to them. Quickly rumaging through them, she saw no key, just black pants, a black shirt, and a black cape.

She growled and then looked back to Kyo, he had a thin leather strap around his neck, with a golden key around it. She closed her eyes. 'If i don't do this, then he will wake up and probably take me again. Even if it is morning." She looked to the window, and then saw the clouds coming in, twilight, Kyo would be waking up soon.

She delicatly walked over to Kyo and then looked down at his face. "Hmm, alright, this is it." She whispered. She flet her heart, the beat rang in her ears, she was mad scared. She brought her hand up to her mouth and started to gnaw on her fingernails, trying to overcome her nervousness. 'Alright Tohru, i can't just wake him up and ask him to let me out, you need to get on the bed, take the key and leave. You are no slave, you are not going to just sit here and let someone take you and play with you like youare a sex toy.' She shook her head.

Tohru got on the bed, and crawled over to him. She was over him in seconds and then clenched her teeth together, it was getting darker, and darker, and darker. She touched the key and moved it a bit. Kyo's muscles flexed, and she stopped moving. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting to disappear, this was not smart at all.

Tohru opened her eyes, and started to lightly pull the strand until the key was raised two inches above his chest. Kyo made a sound, and she looked at his eyes, looking to see if they had shot open like in most horror flicks her friend Uoloves towatch. Her heart pounded so loud, that she thought that it was going to wake up Kyo.

She sighed, closed her eyes and then opened them.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked, looking up at her, smirking. "I'm just," He sat up and her cunt lied on his abs. She shut her eyes and tried not to moan.

"You're wetting my stomach Tohru." She looked down at the key, and then his eyes caught her holding it. Before she could pull away, a strong hand had hold of her wrist. He squeezed harder and harder, and then Tohru cried out in pain. "That's good Tohru, learn to know pain." He pulled her close so her breasts were smushed into his chest.

"Are you going somewhere?" He whispered in her ear, as his hands went down to feel her hips. "No, i was just going to take a shower, i feel dirty, and also they didn't let me take a shower at the market."

"So how did you like last night, it looks to me that your sweet little puss wants more, or maybe i should switch to a different hole."

"No, Kyo, i'm still exahausted from last night."

"And the sex was?"

'Amazing, i never knew a man could go inside me like that,' "It was good." 'Oh my gosh, i can't believe i just thought that.'

"Just good huh? Maybe i should've been more rough with you, but considering that you were a virgin i went soft on you." 'Soft, there was nothing about sex that was soft, and how can you possibly go even harder then that?'

"Can i shower?" She asked.

"Sure."

Tohru jumped off his lap with the sheetaround herand ran to the door just like a puppy that wanted to go outside. Kyo yawned and got up, no modest whatsoever, he didn't care that he was hanging out. He took the key off his neck and put it in the door slot. He jerked it left and then opened it.

"You're still shy?" He asked, letting her out. He led her to the bathroom, and then let her in. "Towels are on the right, and," She slammed the door behind him, and then looked at the shower, it was beautiful. She let the sheet slip off her skin and fall to the floor. She pushed the curtain out of the way and then put the hot water on. The steam carressed her skin, and goose bumps formed on her arms.

Before stepping in the shower, she walked back over to the door, and slowly reached for the knob. "Kyo?" She whispered, as she opened it.

He smiled and then he came in. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. Tohru put her arms around his head and he put his hands around her waist, he backed her up into the shower, and then closed the curtain.

Hot water fell on them, and streamed down their naked bodies. He felt her breasts then pushed her up against the wall. She postioned her head so it wouldn't be smushed into the wall, only her cheek was. Tohru looked at him, and then gasped when she saw his hard erect dick being pressedto her clit. She shut her eyes tight and then he pushed it inside her. She moaned in pation, and leaned back to kiss him. He grabbed her breasts, and held them while her head snaked around the back of his neck. They made out for minutes like this, until Kyo felt the urge to start to pump into her.

He went faster and harder each time, until Tohru cried out in pain. He gave one last push and he came again, letting his cum leak into her. "Oh...oh...uh...ooh." She fell in his arms, and then slid down his chest and down his legs.

Kyo grabbed her chin and opened her mouth. She tok his hard length and started to lead it into her mouth. She licked around the tip, and then started to suck the whole thing. Kyo pushed her head closer to his body and his cock went down her throat. She grabbed his hips, and tried not to choke. She started to softly grind her teeth on him, and he moaned. "Good Tohru, good." Then he came down her throat, another large load.

Kyo took himself out of her mouth, and she fell to the shower floor. He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

Hours later, she found herself in Kyo's bed again, all dry and everything. She even had some warm clothing on."Tohru." Kyo was above her, playing with her brown locks. "I am going to go have a meaning with Hatsuharu and Yuki, they need to go over the ownership papers and the laws and things like that. You'll stay here while i'm gone. You will not try or even hink of escaping."

Her mind snapped back into place, she must of been under his spell or something. "No, i...i...i will escape, you can't stop me Kyo, i am leaving!" She got up, and Kyo pulled her back down with his hand in her hair. She screamed in pain, "LET GO OF ME!" Kyo grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door, down the steps, down into the cellar, and into the dungeon. Before she knew it, he back collided with the hard stone wall andshe would've fallen down if he wasn't pressingher against it.

"Stop!"Tohru yelled at him, but he wouldn't listen.

The sound of rattling chains, madeher eyeswiden, he was trying to chain her to the wall. He shackled her arms, and then went to her legs. Now only the right leg was left unshackled, with all her might she kicked him as hard as she could with her foot in the face. Kyo flew back against the wall, and then growled loudly. He looked up at her, his lip was bleeding like mad.

Her eyes widened larger when he got up and stomped towards her. She cringed and he slapped her hard against the face. The red blood started to rise to her cheek, and there was a taste of metalic blood in her mouth. "Kyo, please let me go, please, please, please."

"No." He grabbed her shirt, and started to unbuttong it. No matter what she did, she was stuck in one spot, and could barely even move and inch. His hands slowly traced the curves of her hips, up her sides, to her chest, then one hand cupped her chin. His lips landed on her, but only for a second, then he went down to her neck. She could feel his slick fangs skim over her neck. His tongue licked her, and she held her breath, closing her eyes. She screamed when he plunged into her neck.The pain soared through her for a long time while he drank. She heard he sound of him sucking her blood, the sickness you felt made it only more painful. Finally he stopped. "Mmm, i love that taste." He threw his headback. "Fear, lust, oh it's so good."

"Unchain me."

"Don't worry Tohru, i won't be gone long, i just need to talk to Yuki, then i will set you free," Pause, he smirked."and we will repeat last night."

"Fuck. You." She puncuated each word. He went to hit her again, and then stopped.

"I sure will fuck you Tohru, right after this." He stomped away.

"BASTARD!" He stopped, then turned to her.

He ran over to her and hit her hard again. She cried out in pain, and tears stung the hurt skin on her cheeks. He ran up the steps and then slammed the door.

An hour passed, and there was no sign of Kyo coming back. She was practically naked, except for the shirt that was only being held up because it was around her wrists.

Her skin was freezing, her breath was freezing over. 'I'm going to die, this feeling is of death. It's cold, it is touching me everywhere. It is going to murder me after it is having fun raping me and torturing me. Oh death, such a feeling of life.' She wanted to rub her shoulders to bring back some feeling in her skin. Then she heard footsteps walking toward her. Her eyes searched the dark figure. Her heart raced, and more tears ran down her cheeks. "Tohru?" Asked a voice but it wasn't Kyo's oh it definatly wasn't Kyo's it was,

* * *

And i leave you all hanging off a cliff. Better hang on until Christmas, gees then my birthday. I feel so bad leaving you guys in the dark that i am going to update so many times. Today, Christmas, December30, my birthday, YEAH!

Love you all, review and eat jelly donuts. Except forAlexis...and Brooke...and Anjelica...no donuts for you!


	9. Chapter 8

Alright cool, so yeah! This is chapter 8 yo, i think, crap i gotta check again. YUP this is chapter 8. In my efforts of reading the story, well the um, seventh chapter, i relized how this story is going into the gutter.(i don't mean like getting less popular, i mean like with the dirtyness.) I mean i guess i was so unreasonably censored that i wrote that. But hell this is more like an experimental thing, (think excel saga) i didn't know that you people would love it so much. I am so happy, yet disgusted with myself that i wrote something like this. (but who cares if i wrote something more explict then this, i usually rip it up or put it into the forbidden folder i have stashed away...) Well i don't have one of those but i think i should get one. Write with big black letters, **NC-17**, even though i am like under that age. Maybe i will just put it as...** THE FORBIDDEN MATERIAL! DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM! **Okay sorry for getting so like dramatic on you guys, but i just watched Private Benjerman, and it has some really funny stuff in it. Like when the guy was making love to this girl, he has a heart attack and dies on her. I was cracking up, and wait, i'm not suppose to be telling you that, i am suppose to be writting a story. Gees, i usually write a sentence in here...

* * *

**AND NOW THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE...**

**Sesshoumaur's Luver**- You spelled Sesshoumaru like weird, but i don't care i love your screen name. But lemme tell you he is MINE! AHAHHAHAHAAHHA Gees now i sound like a crazy person. You like reviewed 1, 2, 7, 8, that's trés intérestante. Je pense vous êtes aliéné, mais c'est bien parce que bon je pense que vous êtes mignon. Take French. I think Akito is awesome! Tohru is cool, but annoying sometimes. I mean it is impossible for someone to be so nice.

_cptlydia_ - gees, your name sounds like clymittia, well that's what it reminded me of. Donuts and climitta, damn we've got a party! Sorry if you are like under 12, disreguard the first sentence, and if you are not, then you can call me a disgusting pervert. I just had to like reply to you cause i thought your review was just so funny. Thank you for damning me, that is _really_ nice... GRRRRR. Uh, i responded to you? Like where, dude get your sn on here, it's as easy as 1, 2, 3. Now i have to go eat some donuts, even though we don't have any in the house, maybe tony has some. (Tony is my friend, she is like in the other chapter if you like read the review responces.) Thank you for the birthday wish and also Happy... whatever you celebrate.

**anime airi13**- well you betted...correctly...hehe. Um yeah, i did get a lot of presents, it was cool. MY dad is clueless about me thou. So here is the story!

**Kyonkichi05 **- NO DONUTS FOR YOU TONY!

**invisible cappucino conspiracy- **yes... oh and jelly you wrote a lemon and didn't tell me? I'm gonna kill you! I WANNA READ IT!

Everyone else- SUP! MERRY CHRISTMAS and stuff...

* * *

"Haru?" Tohru asked. 

"Yeah it's me." He came out of the darkness and eyed her.

"P-please, help me, he, Kyo tied me to the wall." She rattled the chains that held her arms.

"How long has he left you down here?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour or so, just please, unchain me, he is probably going to come back any minute."

"I can't." Haru scratched his head, and sighed.

"What! What do you mean, you can't? Of course you can! Release me!"she yelled to him angrily. He showed up, and now he wasn't going to help her? What a waist!

"If he doesn't find you where he left you, he will know someone helped you free. Why are you chained down here anyway?"

"I don't know, Kyo went crazy and locked me down here, now you have to help me please!"

"I can't Tohru, the answer is no." He began to walk away, neglecting her.

"Please Haru, he's going to kill me."

Haru turned towards her. "Why will he want to kill you, he payed so much for you."

"Come look at my neck and check what he tried to do."

Haru stomped over, and pushed away the hair on her neck. He saw two bite marks on her neck, and then pulled away. "He bit you?"

"Yes, please, please Haru, help me."

"I, umm," He grabbed onto the shackles and in seconds they were off. "How did you do that?" Tohru asked.

"Maybe i shouldn't of did that, you probably won't survive that long."

"Survive? Come on, it's just."

"Let's go."Haru pulled her through many hallways and cells, finally she was out into the open.

"Hold on tight."Haru held onto her hugging her, and then flew off into the distance. Tohru held onto him as hard as she could and buried her face in his chest. "Calm down Tohru." Tohru started to cry even more, and then...black out.

"Tohru, wake up. Tohru." Tohru opened her eyes and saw Haru, he was over her, with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm hmmm." She sat up, and then Haru gave her something to drink. "Drink that, you'll fell better." She hesitantly took a sip and then drank the whole thing down.

"What is that?" Tohru asked, she began to shake.

"Something to heal your wounds. You started coughing and then running a fever, i don't want you sick you know."

"I have to go, you have no clothes, and i don't think i have woman's clothing hanging around. See you later, and please stay inside." Haru walked out the door, and quickly shut it.

Hours passed and Haru did not come back. Tohru started to get a bit worried.

She began to pace the floor, going back and forth back and forth. Then there was a knock on the door. "Tohru let me in, it's Haru, come on i don't have all day."

Tohru walked over and opened the door. "Come on in," A hand thrust out and grabbed her neck, slamming her to her to the floor. "You know you are more trouble then you are worth."

* * *

"Iloveanimesomuch, Iloveanimesomuch, I sit in myden and write fanfictions all day long Iloveanimesomuch, only three last days since i skipped my last dead line." Lol okay i was late, but blame fanfiction, they wouldn't let me upload. GRRR. Sorry i suck today, but i am having an off day...for no reason. Oh well sowhatever, i am like weird. I can't type or think. SEE YOU GUYS ON FRIDAY!


	10. Chapter 9 The finale

Thank you all for reviewing my story. I love you all and think that you all are great. The story turned out really well, and I am glad that it did. I got +100 reviews, my goal! I will be returning to The threat, the love, the dismay and maybe continue doing Riding the cow and breaking the mouse. They could be really good ones, I'm sure that the threat the love the dismay could get a couple reviews. Anyway thank you all, I think you are all really cool for telling me how good or bad my story was. THANK YOU!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Mahanino- My first reviewer, thank you for reviewing.

Fan999123

Chiratsuku

DemonoftheSand

Illusen52

KagomeHigarashi

DarkAngel-68

Fruits Basket Obsessed

Safferon

kyonkichi05

Sesshomaur'sLuver

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

Chiratsuku

DarkAngel-68

DemonoftheSand

crazylovestory89

FurubaForever16

KagomeHigarashi

Fruits Basket Obsessed

anime airi13

Safferon

poison-arrow

Sesshomaur'sLuver

* * *

CHAPTER 3 

Safferon

kyo-kitty

DemonoftheSand

KagomeHigarashi

* * *

CHAPTER 4 

Safferon

Shadys-lil-sis

KagomeHigarashi

DarkAngel-68

Iced-over-angel

Fruits Basket Obsessed

* * *

CHAPTER 5 

Safferon

Kimonoprincess

* * *

CHAPTER 6 

Aya Hinata

craZhead191

Fruits Basket Obsessed

Safferon

LunaGoddessOf Foxes

KagomeHigarashi

* * *

CHAPTER 7 

Sesshomaur'sLuver

midnight 1987

CaptainLidya

Ki-chan luvs yuki

anime airi13

kimonoprincess

kyonkichi05

Fruits Basket Obsessed

* * *

CHAPTER 8 

anime airi13

invisible cappucino conspiracy

Sesshomaur'sLuver

* * *

CHAPTER 9 

midnight 1987

Sesshomaur'sLuver

anime airi13

KagomeHigarashi

Fan999123

invisible cappucino conspiracy

heartgirl9229

DSgurl1123

kyosgirl88

MattakuNoBaka

* * *

PLUS! ALSO THANK YOU TO MY ANNOYUMUS REVIEWERS! 3

* * *

Oh wow…I can't believe I haven't updated in a while…this story really dragged on for a bit, and finally in gym class my friend Ny-kun asked me to write me…actually she yelled at me…and then like went all hyper on me…scary Ny-kun…anyway thanks again to my lovely reviewers…I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

Tohru gasped at the site of Yuki, grabbing her throat. She choked for air, but none came in, he was silently strangling her to death.

Tohru's adrenaline then rushed into her body and she threw Yuki off and got to her feet. "You bastard!" She yelled. She grabbed what looked like a coat hanger and went to throw it at Yuki.

"Go ahead, throw it, I dare you." Yuki egged on to make her throw the large object.

"No." She dropped it and then looked to the ground, "I can't, it's not right. I don't care what you did to me…two wrongs do not make a…" Her eyes shot open wide. She grasped her head and then fell to the ground.

Tohru screamed, and then looked over to Yuki. It was gone, all that was left was a strange feeling.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

Tohru looked at her now shaking hands… "Nothing." She gazed at the window by Yuki, and then looked down. "Oh god, here we go." She sighed.

Then she took off for it, running as fast as she could to it, and then jumping off the ledge.

Yuki smirked and then gave out an evil laugh. "The next time I see you again Ms. Tohru, they will be scrapping you off the sidewalks."

Tohru looked to her back and sighed, she wasn't going to die…she couldn't die. It was a mistake to jump out the window of a very high building, a stupid decision that would be her last.

Then Tohru felt a pulse within her body, and then huge butterfly wings sprouted from her back.

Yuki's voice rang through her head, '"Your mother, the red butterfly gave you all her power when she died; and you now have the mark of the butterfly."'

Tohru flew gracefully down to the sidewalk, and began to walk in the direction of which she came into the strange town, on the way he wings disappeared. Oh yes, she had spent way too much time in this other dimension of sex and murder.

She walked down the streets for a while until she saw the street disappear into nothingness. She smiled, could this be the way out?

Tohru walked forward, just a few more steps and… Then, like a vicegrip a hard hand grabbed her wrist.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!" Kyo said…well sort of Kyo, he was in his demon form. It was digusting to look at and Tohru shuddered.

"Let go of me!" She cried, trying to pull away. The claws of the creature dug into her skin and she screamed.

"You belong to me Tohru…I paid money for you…you are my property."

"I belong to no one!" Tohru kicked at the monster's legs.

"Ahh well…what a waist, at least I can still make a decent meal out of you!" Kyo went down to bite her, but then Tohru's wings appeared again, and then smashed Kyo down.

Tohru's eyes lit up with fear and happiness at the same time when she saw what she had done. She smiled and ran into the nothingness street.

"NO! NO! NO!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru could feel wind rushing all around her, she shut her eyes and heard the voices of Haru, Yuki, and Kyo…but then she heard more familiar voices. Like the one of Uo, she always comforted her when she was sad.

Tohru's eyes opened up, and she sprung out of bed. There was a knock on her door, and Shigure came to the door.

"Everything alright Tohru?" He asked.

"Ummm, yes, I think so, give me a minute will you?" She asked.

Shigure smiled pervertedly and then walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Tohru sat up, it was dead quiet in the room, she could only hear her breath coming out of her body. She pinched herself to see if it was real, if she was really awake…in her room. She felt it, that pinch, this was all real.

She pushed the bed covers off, and then walked over to the mirror on the dressing table.

'Ohhh, I am sooo hungry, I have never felt like this before.' She thought, touching her face. In the mirror she looked pale, she turned away for a moment. 'Maybe I am sick.' Then she turned back and there was no reflection at all.

Tohru looked at the door, and then two long fangs came down midway to her chin. She smiled as her eyes became cold and everything about her changed.

"Ohh Shigure…" She chanted, walking out of her room. "I am so hungry I could eat a dog." She shut the door behind her and then went to find Shigure…

END!

* * *

Ahhh yes...in the ending of this story, you make your own conclusions...she is a vampire, and she is hungry...Shigure is in the house...well what do you think will happen? PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and this is the end of the story...soooo yea... love you all, thank you for the compliments, constructive criticism, and then some! 


End file.
